


Starry Sea

by Kittyhana



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhana/pseuds/Kittyhana
Summary: Himeko is an eighteen-year-old, aspiring coordinator from Celadon City, Kanto.After hearing that her cousin Moon is going to move to the Alola Region and starting her Island trial, she starts thinking about her own future and dreams.As the news about pokémon contests in the distant region spread, Himeko decides to start her journey at Moon's side.But a great danger is seeking the destruction of not only Alola but the entire world and since that would be too easy the cousins have to deal with their own personal issues.





	1. Prologue/ The Journey begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi, I am Kage and this is my very first work in this fandom!  
> I actually read a lot of lonashipping fanfictions recently and always liked the idea of our favourite edgelord and awesome Moon having a romantic relationship, especially since she is often portrayed just like I imagined her.  
> So this is my own take on this ship and the Alola region itself.(I also thought it would be better to let them start their journey with 18 cause..come on 10 year olds doing shipping stuff is weird)  
> My OC Himeko Sachi is a coordinator, since I've seen only a few works about performers and coordinators, which is really sad, I mean it has so much room for creativity!  
> But enough of that, I really hope that you will enjoy this story!
> 
> Ps: Some of the following chapters will have images of Himeko added to them.  
> Also I know that the prologue is like REALLY short, but the following chapters will be longer and more detailed. :)

„Are you sure about this? It was rejected by the client and it's stats are not as good as expected, it is not made for battling.  
The only exceptional thing about it, is it's odd color.“, Calvin's voice didn't sound mean but seriously concerned.  
„I don't care about stats, I think it's perfect! Please Calvin I want to join Moon on her journey and this will be my chance to not only participate in a contest but also learn more about these Z-moves and I want to do this with Ralts!“, Himeko almost shouted, her cousin knew too well how impulsive she could be sometimes, but she seemed more than determined to take the pokémon in.

He sighed:“Alright, I know that I can't change your mind and I can't use Ralts for my research so go ahead, but don't be too disappointed.  
I will send it to Erika right away, make sure to take care of it properly!“  
„Really? Thank you Calvin, I owe you one!“, with a big smile on her face, the raven-haired girl ended the video call and rushed out of her room.

„Are you in a hurry? Dinner is almost ready, what did Calvin say...Himeko where are you going?!“, her mother asked but she only got a „to Erika“ before her daughter left the house.  
Kanami Sachi could only shake her head:“This girl...we just allowed her to travel to Alola and now she's got way too excited.“

As she ran through the streets of Celadon City, she couldn't stop thinking about her very first pokémon, a shiny ralts!  
Her cousin Calvin was a famous breeder and an expert for raising pokémon suited for combat.  
One of his clients had requested an extraordinary ralts, but since they weren't pleased with it's stats, her cousin had no use for it.  
Himeko on the other side fell in love with it as soon as she saw it during one of her many video calls with her cousin.  
She literally begged him to let her train it, especially after the Pokémon Activities Committee announced the very first series of contests in the Alola Region.  
Himeko already read and heard about lots of myths and legends about their rare pokémon and powerful Z-moves, but her dream has always been being a top-coordinator.

And what was a better opportunity to start with her journey than doing it with her dear cousin Moon?  
Thinking of her Himeko stopped in front of a boutique, she noticed her reflection in the shop window, they actually did look alike.  
She was quite short, had the characteristic, kantonean features and long dark hair, only her eye color was different from Moon's.  
While Hime's eyes were dark brown, her cousin had storm grey eyes.

The petite girl remembered how Moon promised to become the third champion from pallet town, she must have been quite devastated when she heard that her father accepted a job at the Æther Foundation.  
Since Alola had no Pokémon League, there was no way for her to become champ that soon but during her call with Himeko, she looked perfectly fine, maybe it had something to do with that “surprise” she talked about.

But this had to wait, with a last look to her reflection, Hime started running towards Celadon's gym, where her mentor Erika waited:”Erika I came as soon as I could when Calvin told me he is going to sent Ralts to you.  
Is it already here?”  
An elegant young woman looked up, it seemed like she was just watering some flowers which were growing all over in the gym.  
In her left hand a sprayduck and in the other a pokéball:”No need to be impatient, here, I bet it can't wait to meet you as well.”  
With an admiring look on her face Himeko took the pokéball like it was the holy grail itself and let the pokémon inside of it out.

A bright red beam of light appeared and as soon as it faded, a tiny, white pokémon stood in front of her.  
It's horns on it's blue head were slightly glowing as it walked towards Himeko and immediately hugged her leg.  
Ralts was so light, that the young trainer didn't have any problems lifting it up:”Hello Ralts, I am Himeko, your new trainer. I am very happy to finally meet you.  
Let's start our journey together, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well a shiny ralts that no one else wanted, a girl with big dreams, a future champion and a hell lot of trouble.  
> But hey, atleast her new pokémon partner seems to enjoy her presence and warm feelings!  
> Let's see how this story will continue.
> 
> (Please don't mind my english, I know it's not perfect but I am doing my best)


	2. Forming Ti(d)es

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the short Intro, here a chapter which is a little bit longer.  
> I am quite busy at the moment but I feel more confident about writing an english fanfiction, I hope you like it!

„Oh so this is your Ralts? It's so cute, I can't wait for you two to arrive tomorrow!“, the girl on the screen of Hime's laptop leaned towards the cam like she was trying to take a closer look at the tiny pokémon in her arms.  
She giggled:“Yes, she is quite adorable isn't she? Yesterday she kept hugging onto me, according to Calvin ralts does that to warm herself up on my emotions.  
She also loves poffins as I can tell!  
What about you Moon? My mom told me that you had to choose your starter pokémon yesterday, which did you took, can I see it please?“  
Her cousin had a mischievous grin on her face as she pretended to think about actually showing her her pokémon or not:“Hmm..well maybe I could do that....but I think not, you have to choose one for yourself anyways, so you will see soon enough!“  
„What?! Come on Moon that's not fair, you've already seen ralts!  
Atleast tell me which starters they have in Alola!“, Himeko tried it again and Moon looked like she was really about to tell her when the door of Moon's room opened.  
  
„Moon, dinner is ready hurry up before it gets cold. Oh hello Himeko are you excited to come to Alola? Is that your pokémon? It is so adorable, just like Moon's new-“  
„Mom! Don't tell her, it's a surprise, I want to see which one she would pick before I show her.“, Moon interrupted but Hime smiled and nodded while she picked ralts up, that somehow managed to climb onto her head.  
„Hi aunt Miharu! Of course I am excited, this is my very first journey after all and I believe that it's going to be amazing!  
But I don't want to keep you from eating your dinner, we'll see each other tomorrow!“  
Before she could hung up, Moon looked like she was remembering something as she answered her cousin:“Oh right, I almost forgot! There are some people that I have to introduce you to, I am sure you will get along!  
See you tomorrow Hime!“  
  
After the screen turned black, she sighed and looked around, the bag laying next to her bed seemed to be the only hint that she was about to leave for Alola.  
Thinking about it almost made her hesitate, but she wasn't a little child anymore, she was old enough to take on her own adventures and besides, she decided to do this, but there was still this small sting in her heart.  
She took another deep breath and walked through the door, Ralts still in her arms:“Let's go, we have to say goodbye to everyone.“

* * *

  
As soon as she stood in front of the doors of Celadon Gym, she regretted it immediately:“I feel like an idiot for hesitating like this, it's not like I'm gone forever but it still feels damn wrong to just leave...what should I..hey ralts wait!“  
Ralts just jumped from her arms and ran into the gym like it was trying to get her trainer to follow her and it worked.  
Himeko rushed after her pokémon just to run into a cloud of confetti.  
„Surprise!“  
  
„What?“, it took Hime a while to realize what was going on as she looked completely dumbfounded between the women, that have gathered around her.  
The whole gym was decorated with garlands, lanterns and looked even more colorful than usual, even the pokémon and trainers were wearing floral attire.  
Erika was the first to go to her with a warm smile on her face as usual:“We wanted to give you a proper party to celebrate your debut as a pokémon trainer and coordinator before you fly to Alola.  
Please enjoy it, everyone helped to organize this.“  
Himeko could feel her eyes getting wet:“Guys...Erika, Himawari, Sumire, Momo, Hanako, Kanon..everyone thank you!  
I won't disappoint you and become the first top-coordinator of Alola, I promise!“

* * *

  
„Let's see...healing items, check.  
Passport, trainer card etc. check.  
Change of clothes...phone, charger, check.  
Seals and accessories, check.  
Poffinmaker, berry pots, wailmer pail, check.  
Lavender room scent for auntie, orchid perfume for Moon and my own magnolia perfume from Erika, check...“, Himeko muttered as she put everything into her bag, including the pokéballs.  
„And don't forget your contest clothes.“, Himeko jumped...but it was just her mother, who was holding a bundle of clothes, which were already folded.  
Kanami used to sew clothes for her daughter more often when she was younger until she chose her own outfits, but she was a well known designer in Celadon City.  
In fact, Kanami's boutique „Camellia“ was very popular in Kanto and even Erika bought her kimonos from her, so it was no surprise that she made the dress for Himeko.  
A bit confused but happy, Hime put her new outfit into her bag and closed it:“Thank you mom!  
You will see, Ralts and me, we will win the Grand Festival!“  
Before Himeko could add something to her promise, Kanami hugged her daughter:“I know you will, you are always so stubborn, but please don't overdo it, okay?  
The Island Trial is dangerous and there will be hardships you have to overcome, but if you ever feel bad you can call me, I will always support you.“  
Hime nodded slowly, she was tearing up again:“Yes mom, don't worry I will be careful and I have Ralts and Moon with me.“

* * *

  
  
After saying goodbye to her parents at the Airport, the flight itself wasn't too bad.  
Himeko and Ralts fell asleep real quick and when the Stewardess woke her up, since they were about to land, she couldn't help but look out the window.  
They just left the clouds so she could get a full view on Alola and it was absolutely stunning, the four islands altogether were just beautiful:“Ralts look we are finally here, isn't this great? Come on let's go!“  
But as soon as they landed a lot of other passengers blocked the way, so they had to sit on their seat and wait til it was less crowded.  
When Himeko finally managed to get out of the plane and into the main airport, she headed straight to the entrance, since she only had her bag and her aunt was probably waiting for her anyways.  
She looked through the crowd of people, that were all holding up some kind of welcome sign with different names on them, her aunt didn't seem to be there.  
„Himeko, over here. Welcome to Alola!“, as she turned around, she saw her aunt and Moon waving at her.  
Her face lit up immediately as she ran towards them:“Hello aunt Miharu, hey Moon!  
Thank you, I hope I didn't keep you waiting?“  
„No, we just arrived don't worry about that, come let's head to our home first, you must be tired and hungry from this long flight and Ralts of course too.“, Miharu said but Himeko shook her head.  
„We are not tired at all, we literally slept during the whole flight but I think something to eat would be perfect now, right Ralts?“, Hime asked her Pokémon, which happily nodded with her head.  
„Alright then, follow us please, it's not that far away.“, her aunt was already on her way out when Moon grabbed her by the hand and dragged Himeko with her.  
  
Alola's sun was really bright and warm...hot to be precise:“I heard that the weather here is really warm but I didn't expect it to be scorching!“  
Moon laughed:“That's normal if you just came out of the air-conditioned plane and airport, but you will get used to it, once you walked around a bit.  
What do you think, it's not even noon yet, wanna go and catch some Pokémon before the ceremony starts?“  
„Moon, she just arrived give her some time to rest, you will have plenty of time to catch new pokémon!“, Miharu tried to calm both of them down, but the expression on Himeko's face was pretty clear.  
„Sure, I would love to! How about right now?“, the raven-haired girl was way too excited to sit down again after her flight.  
„Perfect, we can just grab something to eat at the Pokémon Center near our house, they have a Sawsbucks there, I know a good place to search for some new Pokémon!“, Moon explained, her mother could only shake her head listening to these two, but she was the first person to notice the visitor, waiting in front of her house.  
  
A blonde girl with jadegreen eyes in white was standing at the doorway, in her arms was a snowwhite pokémon which somehow looked familiar to Himeko.  
As soon as the girl saw them, she waved shyly when Moon greeted her:“Alola Lillie, how does it come that you're visiting us, is it because of the professor?  
Oh this is my cousin Himeko I told you about, Hime this is Lillie a friend of me, I met her at my choosing ceremony.“  
Lillie smiled and seemed to relax a bit, this girl seemed so nervous in front of strangers:“Welcome in Alola, I am Lillie the assistant of Professor Kukui.“  
„Thanks, it's nice to meet you Lillie! Wow you must be really smart if you work as the professor's assistant! Oh is that a Vulpix you're holding?  
I've never seen a white Vulpix before, it's so adorable!“, Himeko instantly felt comfortable around Lillie and she couldn't stop talking when she realized that it was a familiar pokémon.  
The blonde girl nodded:“Yes, this is Snowy, she is an alolan Vulpix and an ice type.  
I've read that kantonean Vulpix are fire types, right?“  
„This so awesome! Hello Snowy, this is Ralts, nice to meet you!“, the little fox pokémon seemed to smile as Ralts leaned forward and hugged it, carefully touching Vulpix' head with it's horn, which started glowing.  
The girls laughed but seconds later, Lillie started to look nervous:“Oh I completely forgot! Moon, I came here because Professor Kukui wanted to see you..now.  
It would be better if Himeko would come too.“  
Moon looked to her cousin:“That's not a problem right? Professor Kukui's house is close to the place I wanted to show you anyways.  
Mom, is it okay for you if we leave now?“  
Miharu sighed but nodded:“It's fine, I will unpack the boxes then, we will see at the festival tonight in Iki Town, alright?  
And be careful!“  
  
The three girls headed off to the lab of Professor Kukui, but not to stop by the Sawsbucks to get some pastries, pokébeans for their pokémon and some mago and nanab berries.  
Moon also insisted on getting some coffee, which was the main reason why they were sipping their drinks on the way to Prof Kukui:“What exactly did Professor Kukui say though?“  
Lillie took another sip of her iced milktea before she anwered:“Well he told me this „hey there, Lillie! Bring me that great Trainer. Woo.“ so I came to get you.“  
Hime admired the scenery around her while listening, but she just had to giggle when she heard about that:“That sounds exactly like him, I only talked to him in a video call once but he seems completely different from Professor Oak.  
Is that it?“  
The raven-haired girl pointed with her drink at a damaged house at the beach, since Ralts was still nibbling on a pokébean on her other arm.  
Lillie nodded:“Yes that's it, please don't worry about the...rustic look of it, it's really nice inside, the Professor just uses to do his research indoors and on the beach, that's why it looks so damaged.“  
  
Moon was the first to enter it, since she remembered that she wanted to show Himeko something.  
While Moon was busy putting her drink and bag carefully on the small table in the living room, Hime and Lillie closed the door behind them when a deeper voice greeted them:“Alola cousin! Oh I see, you must be Himeko right?  
Moon's actual cousin I assume oh and is that a shiny Ralts? Awesome!  
I am Professor Kukui, welcome to my lab!“  
„Yes, I am Himeko, it's great to meet you in person Professor.“, she replied politely, but Kukui already disappeared.  
Confused she looked around but only saw how Moon was taking a Pokémon egg out of her bag and carefully holding it in front of her cousin:“Ta-da, this is the surprise I told you about, my Dad gave me this egg before we moved from Pallet Town to Alola.  
I still don't know what's in there but isn't it exciting?“  
„Wow, I know that uncle Cecil is doing research about pokémon genetics so it must be a really strong Pokémon inside!  
I hope it hatches soon.“, Hime gasped in excitement.  
Before their conversation could go any further, the door opened again and a tall boy with dark green hair and a bright smile on his face entered:“Alola Lillie, Moon, is the Professor not home?  
Oh you brought a friend? Alola, I am Hau!“  
For some reason he was kind of intimidating for Himeko, probably because his positive personality reminded her of a certain childhood friend of Moon but she couldn't help but smile as well when he greeted her:“Hi, I am Himeko, Moon's cousin. I am from Kanto too, Celadon City to be precise and this is my partner Ralts.“  
„Woah, it's blue! Awesome! Will you fight in the tournament tonight too?“  
„Of course, I can't wait to choose my starter though, what about you?  
Which one did you pick?“  
„Ha, this is great but I am afraid Moon will kill me with her stare if I would tell you before you choose yours.  
She was already making a big deal out of it, cause she is sure that she knows which one you will pick.“, he pointed at Moon, who were casting an almost deadly gaze at him, as if she wanted to warn him about not telling Himeko.  
  
„You four surely have fun!“, Kukui entered the living room through another door, in his hands were four Pokédexes but Himeko noticed something flying behind him.  
It looked like some blue cloud, but before she could take a better look at it, it flew right towards her and it couldn't stop in time, because it landed on her face.  
„Nebby, oh no why did you come out all of the sudden?  
I told you to stay downstairs!“, Lillie scolded the Pokémon that let go of Himeko's face and was now floating in front of her.  
„Nebby..?What Pokémon is that supposed to be?“, Hime asked as she rubbed her face, for a smokecloud it surely hit her hard.  
Lillie seemed unsure about telling her, as Nebby flew to her and cuddled Snowy, but Kukui's deep laugh drew their attention to him:“Lively like a Thunderbolt. Don't worry Lillie, you can tell her about Nebby but Nebby isn't the reason why I wanted to have you all here.  
These are so called Rotomdexes, they are like a normal Pokédex but with the addition of a Rotom living inside of it.  
Here I want all of you to take one.“  
All four of them took a Dex as Moon pressed the button to turn it on first, but instead a pair of eyes appeared on the screen and the Rotomdex started floating:“Alola, my name is Rotomdex.“  
„This is so awesome, science is really cool!“, Hau cheered, as Himeko already put hers away.  
She was looking at the clock at the wall in front of her when Moon noticed the time too:“Oh dangit! It's already this late? Uhm thanks Professor Kukui, but we have to leave now, I wanted to catch some Pokémon with Hime before the Festival starts.  
What about you Hau, Lillie? Wanna join us?“  
„Bet on it, we can all go together!“, Hau was even the first to rush out, while Lillie seemed to hesitate before nodding as well.  
The girls put the remaining things into their bags, while Lillie opened hers to let Nebby fly into it, even if it looked like it didn't want to, but it obeyed.  
„See you later Professor.“, Moon shouted before leaving with her friends.

* * *

  
  
The place Moon was talking about was the grassfield at the entrance of Tenkarat hill, they were searching for Pokémon in pairs, Moon with Hau and Himeko with Lillie:“You see, Nebby is a Pokémon called Cosmog.  
Cosmog is a very rare Pokémon with a mysterious power, but it can't control it yet and there are a lot of bad people, that want to use it's power for themselves, that's why you can't tell anyone about Nebby, absolutely no one!“  
Hime had a serious look on her face when she listened to Lillie, judging from her behaviour she must have experienced these so called „bad people“ trying to use Nebby:“I understand that, your secret is safe. I promise I won't let Nebby get hur....wait what Pokémon is this?“  
A light brown Pokémon had appeared in front of them, it was really small but looked quite feisty:“Alright then, Ralts let's go! Use Confusion and then Teleport behind it!“  
The Pokémon was fast and it almost dodged the Confusion, but although the attack still hit it, it took the hit like it was nothing.  
As soon as it noticed Ralts behind it, it turned around to tackle her:“Now use disarming voice!“  
It was a direct hit, but the wild Pokémon wasn't finished yet, the rocks around it's neck began to glow and a colorful orb of light appeared on it's tail just to spread around it, when the light faded, Himeko could see that there were small rocks floating in the air, before all of them charged towards Ralts.  
Her partner was definitely weakened, but Hime had an idea, it used a rock-type move so:“Magical leaf, now!“  
The Pokémon jumped on Ralts again for another tackle, but that was it's mistake, the magical leaf knocked it out in an instant.  
Hime used this opportunity to grab a Pokéball from her bag and throw it at the defeated Pokémon.  
The red light of the ball blinked three times, before the familiar clicking sound confirmed the successful catch:“Great, we caught our first Alola Pokémon!“  
  
„Oh no...here, let me heal your Pokémon please.“, Lillie came running to her with some potions in her hand.  
Himeko was so absorbed in the fight, that she totally forgot about the blonde girl next to her, as Lillie healed her Pokémon, Hime had to ask her:“Lillie do you dislike fighting?“  
Lillie looked up when she was finished and handed her Ralts and the Pokéball but she shook her head:“It's not like I hate it but..I just can't see Pokémon getting hurt...“  
„I see, you are a really nice person Lillie, it's nice to meet someone like you, not all people are this considerate when it comes to Pokémon.  
But let's see what exactly our new friend is, come out!“, she shouted as she threw the ball in the air.  
At the same time, Moon and Hau joined up with them:“Hey Hime, Hau and I found a Rockruff but I managed to caught it so..hey you got one too, awesome!“  
The raven-haired trainer looked between her cousin and the Rockruff she just caught before she took out her Rotomdex, that registered it and started talking as Hime held her hand out for it to get used to her smell:“Rockruff, the Puppy Pokémon. A Rock type Rockruff have lived with humans since ancient times. They train themselves by running around. Rockruff evolves into Lycanroc, which has two different forms based on when it evolves. It evolves into Midday Form Lycanroc during the day and Midnight Form Lycanroc during the night. Furthermore, when it gets close to evolving, Rockruff's temperament becomes more aggressive, and it tends to act more independent. It's common for it to disappear and then return after it has evolved.“  
  
„Hello Rockruff, I am Himeko and this is Ralts, I will be your Trainer from now on, welcome to our team!“, she smiled when Rockruff rubbed it's rockcovered neck at her hand, it did hurt a bit but she knew it was just showing affection.  
Rotomdex was flying around them, still collecting more data but it stopped in front of Himeko's face:“It's a female Rockruff, maybe you want to give her a nickname?“  
The Trainer looked to her friends and thought a few minutes:“Hmm...how about Velouria and Ria for short?“  
„Rock, Rockruff!“, she happily barked and tackle-cuddled her new Trainer to show that she liked her name.  
„You two are already close friends, how cool!“, Hau laughed and jumped up in excitement as Hime called Ria back into her Pokéball.  
The sun was setting already and Moon was impatiently waiting for them:“I think I will just go with Rockruff with mine, it's a girl too.  
But come on guys, let's hurry up before we miss the main event of the day!“

* * *

  
  
Iki Town was something entirely new for Himeko, not only because she lived most of her life in a huge city, but also because not even Pallet Town used to be this small.  
But she liked it, unlike Celadon or Saffron City the people there weren't in any hurry and they seemed like one big family, Hime felt at ease there.  
„Pretty neat, huh?“, Moon said with a grin as they walked to the center of Iki Town, where a huge wooden stage was illuminated by some torches.  
„Surely it is, but shouldn't we pay our respects to the guardian of Mele-Mele? I've read that it's common to do that especially after arriving in the region.“, she answered with a thoughtful expression but Lillie and Moon exchanged a weird look with each other.  
But it was Hau who started explaining the current situation:“Well you see, the bridge to the Ruins of Conflict is broken so no one can cross the river until it's fixed.“  
„Oh, how did that happen? Was it too old?“, now she looked more curious than concerned, because Moon groaned.  
  
„You can bet the damn bridge was too old, but that's not it. Nebby was attacked by some wild spearows on it and I tried to save it and since it was under some stress in that scenario, Nebby used it's power and the whole bridge just broke. We had some luck, that Tapu Koko appeared and saved us from falling to death. Oh and I received a sparkling stone after that and I still have no idea what it actually is.“, Moon's facial expression was a mix of being excited and something that looked like „I hate this frickin' bridge“.  
Lillie looked really uncomfortable right now, especially because her bag just moved like Nebby was complaining about the story, but Hime was wondering:“Seems like a big deal, thank Arceus..I mean Tapu Koko you got out of this unscratched, but may I see this sparkling stone you talked about? Maybe it's something I've read about.“  
„Oh I don't have it at the moment, the Kahuna Hala borrowed it for a day and wanted to give it back to me today, he should be here soon I think.“, Moon shrugged and poked Hau.  
Someone was coming towards them and Hau was the only one of them who had to turn around to see something.  
It was Professor Kukui, he was accompanied by a tall man with tanned skin and white hair, for some reason he reminded Hime of someone but before she could think about it, the man greeted them with a bright smile:“Hoho, you were right Kukui they are lively indeed. Alola, I am Hala the Kahuna of Mele-Mele island. You must be Himeko right?  
As I can see you've already met my grandson, I hope you are ready to choose your starter Pokémon!“  
  
„Of course she is Tutu, I saw her fight earlier, she caught a rockruff on her own! Come on Hime, let's go, the tournament after the choosing is the best part of the Festival!“, Hau seemed even more excited about this than Himeko herself but it was kinda adorable.  
„Alola, thank you for this opportunity Hala as Hau said, I am ready for this!“, she said as Hala took out three pokéballs and threw them into the air.  
Three tiny pokémon appeared on the stage and looked curiosly at her, Hala walked towards them and introduced each one of them to her:“First is the Grass-type Pokémon Rowlet!“  
„Koo!“, the owl-like Pokémon happily chirped and twisted it's head, which was weirdly cute and creepy at the same time.  
„Next is the Fire-type Litten!“, Hala continued with the introduction.  
„Mrowr!“, the small cat Pokémon roared like a real tiger...or atleast it tried, it was adorable though.  
Hala examined Himeko's face, she didn't seem convinced yet:“And last is the Water-type Pokémon Popplio!“  
The raven-haired girl walked towards the blue Pokémon that resembled a sea lion and looked into it's eyes.  
Popplio cheerily jumped up and down and formed a bubble out of water just to play with it like a beachball, Hime immediately smiled:“Hello Popplio, I am Himeko you really are an awesome Pokémon, would you like to be my partner?“  
The sea lion Pokémon happily clapped with it's flippers and jumped into her arms, hugging onto her while Ralts escaped onto Himeko's head, messing up her long hair but Hala's deep laugh made her turn around:“Ho, so little Popplio has accepted you as well Himeko!“  
She was also pretty sure, that she heard Moon's voice talking to Hau which sounded like „Told you she'd choose Popplio“.  
  
„Having accepted one another, you'll surely be friends for life!“, Kukui shouted with a grin, everyone looked really happy about this, which gave her even more the feeling of a big family instead of a Town.  
Moon poked her with her elbow:“So, what is it? Will you give Popplio a nickname?“  
Hime looked at the Popplio in her arms and then to Ralts that climbed next to it, to give Popplio a hug:“How about...Azura?“  
„Bwark!“, Azura accepted the name and clapped with her flippers again, Lillie and Hau shared a smile watching her as Hala proceeded with the festivities.  
„Tutu is announcing the tournament now, how about letting our Pokémon out first before it starts so they can get to know each other?  
I am sure they will enjoy the festival too and I can finally show you my Pokémon partner!“, Hau suggested.  
All four of them took out their Pokéballs and let their pokémon out, next to Snowy, Ralts, Azura, Rockruff and Velouria were now a Rowlet, a Litten and a Pichu:“Wow, so we all chose different starters?“  
Moon nodded with a proud grin on her face:“That's right, this is my Rowlet Takumi! And Hau chose Litten, he thought you would choose Rowlet too, but I was sure you'd pick Popplio!“  
„You know me best huh? Let's see how the fights are going, if you wanna be champ you need to beat me first Moon!“, Hime got really into the competition and not only her, Hau wanted to compete in the tournament as well.

* * *

  
  
„For all life on our islands and for those who undertake the island challenge with joy in their hearts...we pray for your protection, for them and all Melemele.  
May this pokémon battle be an offering to our island's guardian deity-Tapu Koko!“  
The people gathered around the stage cheered when Hala announced the tournament:“The first match-up is between Moon and Lillie!“  
Lillie's face looked like it lost all of it's color, she was pale as Snowy:“Wait but I don't...I-I can't I mean...“  
„Come on Lillie, I know you can do this, please try it out atleast, Snowy will be healed after it right away! Look nurse Joy is right there, please it will be fun!“, Moon tried to convince her.  
Lillie was still hesitating, but she sighed as she gave into the cheering crowd and her friends.  
Both girls walked onto the platform as Hala started the battle:“Before you stands Lillie-Professor Kukui's assistant.“  
Hime, examined her, she looked like a Deerling in headlights but Snowy seemed to calm her down a bit:“Before her stands Moon-one who has met with Tapu Koko. Moon! Lillie! Bring forth the power of your Pokémon!“  
  
„Takumi, I choose you!“  
„Let's do this Snowy, I believe in you!“  
Hala looked between the two trainers and nodded in approvement:„Let the battle begin!“  
Lillie didn't seem sure about her decision but she started attacking first:“Snowy use Powder Snow!“  
Himeko stared at Moon, the expression of her cousin had changed, she was completely into the fight and her Rowlet trusted her with no doubt:“Takumi dodge and then use peck!“  
Moon's Rowlet was too fast for Snowy and dodged the Powder Snow with ease, the peck didn't deal too much damage but Lillie's Vulpix looked exhausted already.  
Then it hit her, Himeko didn't think about the difference of experience between those two Pokémon, although it seemed like Lillie had her Vulpix longer than Moon had Takumi, Moon must have trained more often with Rowlet while Snowy was more of a pet.  
Lillie looked troubled:“Oh no Snowy! I...uhm..use Ice Shards!“  
„Dodge and then Tackle, quick!“, Moon shouted and Takumi obeyed, he got hit by one of the ice shards but that didn't stop the Rowlet from attacking.  
The battle was over in a few minutes and Lillie rushed to her defeated Pokémon to carry it to nurse Joy.  
„The winner of the first round is Moon, the next battle will be between Hau and Himeko!“, Hala announced and Hime quickly looked between her Pokémon, she wanted to fight with Azura but Hau already chose his Pichu.  
So she decided to fight with a type disadvantage, it was probably a really bad idea but she felt like she had to do forge her bond with Azura with this first battle.  
  
„Before you stands Himeko-a new Trainer, who just arrived in Alola.“, she walked onto the platform with a confident smile.  
Attention and people staring at her were no problem, she wanted to be a coordinator, there was no room for hesitation right now.  
„Before her stands Hau-the grandson of the Kahuna. Let the battle begin!“, Hala gave the signal to start the fight.  
„As long as we both have a good time, then I think we can call it a great battle eh? Let's go Pichu!“, Hau cheered, his Pichu seemed excited for this battle too.  
„This is our first battle together, I choose you Azura!“, Hime shouted as Azura jumped onto the stage with a fierce look on her face.  
„Pichu let's begin with a Thunder Shock!“, Hau began but Himeko didn't want to surrender that easily.  
  
„Azura dodge and then use disarming voice!“, Popplio rolled to the side and barely dodged the electric type attack and landed a hit on Pichu.  
It struggled from the fairy attack and fell backwards but jumped up again in an instant:“Don't let that distract you we can do this Pichu! Now go with Iron Tail!“  
„Dodge it with Aquajet!“, Himeko yelled, Azura tried to dash away with her Aquajet but Pichu was already in front of her, hitting her directly with it's Iron Tail.  
„Now finish it with Thunder Shock!“, Hau instructed his Pichu, which charged it's attack.  
„Use Dissarming Voice, quick!“, but Azura didn't move, Hime could see that it was paralyzed, „Static? Oh no, Azura try to dodge it!“  
But the sea-lion Pokémon didn't move and fainted immediately from the direct hit of the electric-type attack.  
„Popplio is unable to fight, the winner is Hau!“, Hala announced.  
„Thank you for the battle Hau, do your best against Moon, she is really strong, I know it.“, Hime said to him before she gently lifted Azura and carried her to nurse Joy.  
It was a good fight but Himeko realized her mistakes as she thought about her choice of Pokémon and moves, she needed to improve in order to protect them.  
  
After thanking nurse Joy for healing her Popplio, she went back to the stage, where Moon and Hau were already battling.  
Moon used her Rowlet and Hau his Litten, although she was at a type disadvantage, Litten seemed to struggle a lot against Rowlet's agility, it was too nimble and quick for it to hit.  
„Litten use Ember!“, Hau shouted but Rowlet dodged the fireball which came flying towards it with ease.  
„Koo-koo!“, it chirped and it sounded like it was laughing at Litten, which made said fire Pokémon a little bit angry.  
Moon had a confident smile on her lips:“Now Tackle!“  
„Don't let it provoke you! Wait for it to attack, then use Lick!“, Hau contered and Litten nodded, waiting for Rowlet to fly close enough.  
When it tackled Litten, the cat Pokémon clawed onto it and used Lick but Rowlet didn't get paralyzed and kept struggling:“Takumi another tackle, finish it now!“  
„Litten use Fire Fang quick!“, but it was too slow, Rowlet dealt the final blow and Litten fainted, Moon was the winner of the Tournament.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New ties are created and new puns as well(sorry I just had to):  
> So the next chapter will be about their first trip to Hau'oli and I think I can add the first picture of Himeko at this point, stay tuned!  
> EDIT I will start listing the teams here, since I am really forgetful.  
> Moon:  
> \- Takumi ♂ Rowlet  
> \- Rockruff ♀  
> \- Egg ?
> 
> Hime:  
> \- Ralts(shiny) ♀  
> \- Velouria ♀ Rockruff  
> \- Azura ♀ Popplio
> 
> Hau:  
> \- Litten ♂  
> \- Pichu ♂
> 
> Lillie:  
> \- Snowy ♀ Alola Vulpix  
> \- Nebby / Cosmog


	3. New challenges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi, I know the last update was in october last year but the chapter is a bit longer this time!  
> I forgot to mention that the Pokémon in my fanfiction here are able to learn more than four moves, because I think it makes more sense in general than forgetting moves out of a sudden and will be more useful during the whole story.  
> The credits to the drawings are at the end of the chapter btw.  
> I also made a valentine's day comic about how the pokémon protagonists would celebrate it and voiced it with some other voice actors!  
> The narrator of the video is Himeko, so please make sure to check it out as it was a lot of effort included to make it!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrOkNQRxOTg

„Congratulations Moon!“, Himeko shouted with a smile, while Lillie rushed to the stage to see if their Pokémon were alright.  
Hau seemed a bit disappointed, but he had a happy grin on his face:“Ah too bad it's already over, but it was still awesome, good job Moon!“  
„Hoo-ee! Another great battle this year. I bet Tapu Koko liked it too.“, Hala stepped back onto the platform and just as he was about to continue, the sound of a Pokémon echoed through Iki Town.  
„Ho! You heard it yourself, Tapu Koko's song of approval! With this spectacular fight we will end the tournament, please enjoy the rest of the Festival!  
Moon please follow me, I have something for you.“, Hala muttered after announcing the end of the tournament.  
Before she went off to talk to Hala, she looked to Himeko, which seemed to be genuinely happy for her but kind of down as well.  
Hala waited inside of his house already when she entered it with Takumi in her arms but she heard some weird noise that came from outside the house right before Hau literally fell into the room.  
Followed by Lillie who ran after him and managed to stop in front of Hau but then Himeko rushed into the house and both girls landed on the floor:“Sorry...“  
While the three of them were getting up again, Hala walked towards Moon, he seemed to hold something in his hand:“Ho, Moon the reason why I wanted to talk to you is, because I think it's time to give you this.“  
The others tried to catch a glimpse of what Moon just took from Hala there but they didn't need to, as she showed them the brandnew bracelet she wore now:“Wow, thanks Hala but...what exactly is this? Is that for winning the tournament?“  
„More or less, this is a so called Z-Power Ring. Only we Kahunas can make them out of sparkling stones like the one you gave me Moon. The fact that Tapu Koko gave it to you only shows us, that you got his approval to wield this. But of course you'll need to challenge the Island Trials first in order to get the Z crystals and you three as well.  
Who knows how your journey will be, challenge the Island trials and try to achieve as much as you can! Now, you'll better get back home, it is late and it would be irresponsible to keep your parents waiting!“

* * *

After the two cousins said goodbye to Hau, the Kahuna and Lillie, they headed back to Moon's house.  
Both of them were pretty tired after the tournament and so they just showered, brushed their teeth and changed into pajamas before they curled up in their beds.  
Moon actually rolled out a futon for Himeko so she could sleep in her room instead of the guest room since they used to have sleepovers when they were younger and Hime wanted to talk a bit to her.  
Their pokémon were lying together on the snorlax pillow and fell asleep quickly while the cousins rolled around in their beds to face each other.  
Himeko was the first to break the silence between them:“To be honest, I was surprised to see you this happy...I was afraid that you might be upset because there are no gyms in Alola. But you seem just fine, how does it come?“  
Moon's facial expression remained neutral, though she sighed for a moment:“You never beat around the bush huh?“  
„I'm sorry, if it was too early to ask just forget about it...“, Hime immediately answered, but Moon shook her head and rolled around so she could stare at the ceiling.  
„No, it's okay. I mean yes I was upset, I still am but I realized that it won't change anything to be all grumpy about it. When I arrived here in Alola, so many new and exciting things basically jumped at me and everything that happened since then and the people and pokémon I met, Lillie, Hau, Nebby and Takumi...it was overwhelming.  
What I'm trying to say is, I didn't forget about my dream to become a Pokémon champ, but I think that it's not too bad here and that I can learn a lot and grow stronger. After all I can still travel back to Kanto and challenge the Pokémon League when I cleared the island trial.  
Maybe it's even better to start off here, so I can gain experience and it won't hurt to learn about the Z-Power either. Sorry, that was too much right? I must sound like some cringy anime protagonist...“, Moon closed her eyes just to open them again after a few second and to look back to her cousin, who stared her down.  
„No, I am just surprised. I thought you might be really sad but this sounds unusually mature for you!“  
„Thanks- Hey what do you mean with „unusual“?!“  
„Nothing“, Himeko grinned but changed back to a more serious expression soon after, „But I mean it, you are a really strong person Moon. Not everyone could do it, especially after the things that happened at your school...I will help you becoming champ as much as I can! These stupid people will regret bullying you!“  
„I already told you that I don't care what others think of me, I can't change my Dad and I never would. This whole pure kantonean thing is just pretentious, but I mean it would be kind of a nice feeling to show them that the bullied kid becomes champ.  
But enough of that, what was that long face all about after your match against Hau?“, now it was Moon who stared at her cousin.  
Himeko looked surprised and pulled the blanket up so it covered her mouth, she didn't respond immediately so Moon started again:“Come on, I am not blind. Was it really just because you lost?“  
She was silent for a moment, which seemed like it would take forever but finally her muffled voice answered:“It is just...I thought I would atleast get to put up a fight after training with the Pokémon of the Celadon Gym but I lost terribly quick and couldn't even protect Azura just after getting her. I feel like I failed miserably and disappointed and hurt her...how am I supposed to win anything if I can't even keep the fight up for three minutes?“  
To Hime's surprise when she peeked out of her blanket, Moon didn't look like she felt sorry for her or anything like that, instead she looked pissed.  
Well she did until she threw a pillow straight into her cousin's face, who then proceeded to crawl out of the blanket completely and threw it back at her, but Moon caught it with ease:“Seriously? That was the entire reason why you felt so down?“  
Himeko sunk back into her pillow:“So what?!“  
„Come on, you were always just as stubborn as me. Just because your first fight with your NEW Pokémon didn't go well against Hau, who had his Pichu since he was a child, shouldn't bother you that much! Besides you fought with a disadvantage so don't blame yourself like that. If you really want to make up for it, apologize to your Pokémon and keep training so this won't happen again, we can even train together after breakfast if you like. Some sparring will be just fine.  
You were always starstruck about contests, do you try to become a top coordinator with that mindset? You know better than that!“, although Moon's words seemed a bit harsh, Himeko knew her good enough to understand that she was just honest and tried to help her, so she nodded slowly while her face lit up.  
„You are right, sorry for bothering you with such a silly thing, sometimes I really envy you for your determination...talking about that, how is Sun? He started his journey just a day after you right? I didn't get to see him before I left, but you two are closer anyways, did he tell you which starter he chose?“  
Moon reached out for her phone and scrolled through her gallery before giving it to Himeko.  
It showed a picture of Sun with a small charmander, both looking happy but kinda goofy:“Charmander? He might be an even bigger Red fanboy than you Moon!“  
Moon considered throwing another pillow, but took her phone back instead:“Pff, Red is just like a big brother to me, I am not idolizing him like Sun.“  
Himeko rolled with her eyes but laughed:“Yeah sure, but we should better try to sleep now future champ, or we'll probably fall asleep during breakfast.“  
Her cousin only nodded, which she could barely see in the faint moonlight but both girls finally got to rest.

* * *

The next morning was more relaxing, Miharu made kantonean breakfast and the two girls wanted to head off soon to meet up with Hau and Lillie to visit the trainer's school.  
Moon was pouring some soup over her rice when Hime suddenly asked:“So what are we going to do besides visiting the school and practicing? I heard that Hau'oli city is the biggest one in Alola!“  
„Oh just going for a swim and shopping, Hau insisted on stopping by the Malasada store and eating Poke in the evening and yeah most likely just hanging out on the beach. Tomorrow is your first contest right?“, Moon answered and thanked her mother for filling her mug with some tea.  
Hime ate a spoonful of rice before she responded:“Huh? Poke? Poké-what? And yes it's tomorrow, but I already have some ideas, I just need to test them before the contest starts and the trainer's school will be perfect for this!“  
„Just Poke, it's an alolan dish with warm sushirice and raw fish.“  
„Ah, so something like an alolan version of Chirashi Sushi?“  
„Yep, Hau was all crazy about the food here!“  
„He reminds me a bit of Sun, they are both so...cheery and happy all the time. When will we meet them and where?“, Hime asked between two bites while watching her Pokémon chasing after each other because Ralts stole a poffin from Velouria but ended up sharing.  
The girls just finished their breakfast when they heard the doorbell ringing, Moon jumped up immediately to open the door:“Guess now and they pick us up..?“  
It was Hau who stood in front of the house and he looked as energetic as always:“Alola! The salty breeze sang to me and brought me here to you! How are you Moon?“  
Moon grinned at the sight of Hau:“I am alright, wanna come in? We just finished our breakfast but we're ready to go.“  
Himeko just got up from the table and waved at Hau:“Hey Hau, I'll just help aunt Miharu real quick, it won't take long.“  
But said aunt shook her head and pushed Himeko towards her cousin:“No, I can do the dishes by myself, I know you are just trying to be polite but your friend is waiting, so have fun children!“  
Hau grinned:“I think Lillie is waiting anyways, she wanted to meet us in front of the trainer's school. Come on it will be fun!“  
„Okay, okay, just let me grab my bag and Moon you need yours and your hat too!“, Himeko replied and ran into Moon's room to take her bag and the things of her cousin as well.  
Back in the living room, she just put Moon's hat on her head and handed her her bag, before calling her Pokémon back except for Ralts, that she had to pick up.  
The tiny blue pokémon immediately snuggled onto her shirt and happily shouted it's own name:“Okay, now we're all set, let's go!“

* * *

„Hello Moon, Himeko and Hau!“, Lillie was waving at them while she was holding Snowy with her other hand.  
„Hey Lillie, how are you?“, Moon asked as soon as they were next to her.  
„I hope we didn't make you wait too long.“, Hime added.  
But she just shook her head with an embarassed smile:“Oh, no I am fine. I just got here recently so I didn't wait too long.“  
They just shrugged it off as Moon changed the topic:“So, what exactly are we supposed to do here?“  
„Alola cousin! I'm happy to see you, now I want to introduce you to someone.“, Kukui's voice came from behind them so they turned around, just to see-  
„Professor Oak?! What are you doing here and you look a bit different too..“, Moon asked in an instant.  
Next to Professor Kukui stood someone who looked exactly like professor Oak, just with darker skin, longer hair and an alolan shirt instead of a labcoat but his laugh sounded like the Professor as well:“Haha, my name is in fact Oak, but I am sure you mean my cousin Professor Samuel Oak in Kanto. Hello, my name is Samson Oak and I study regional variants and so called Totem Pokémon.“  
Himeko's eyes widened in surprise:“Oh nice to meet you, but if I may ask, what are Totem pokémon?“  
„Ah, the curiosity of the youth is so refreshing!Totem Pokémon are a type of variant Pokémon that are battled at the end of every trial, having been trained up by the respective Trial Captain to fulfill that role. These Pokémon appear larger and weigh approximately two to four times as much as other Pokémon of the same species.“, he answered.  
Hau jumped up and down out of excitement:“Awesome, so they must be super strong! I can't wait to fight them in a battle!“  
„Haha, that's why you are here today. As you can see the trainer's school has a lot of promising students. So we made a little challenge for you, four students will wait for each one of you on the schoolgrounds, you need to find and defeat them. This will hopefully be a good experience for you. So let's see how well you will exeggcute this task!“, no one laughed, except for Himeko who snickered a bit, which made Moon hit her with her elbow.  
„Ow!“, but the professors went into the building already so the group looked at each other.  
„So should we split up?“, Moon asked while picking Takumi up, who had landed on her hat.  
„We could split up in pairs again like yesterday.“, Himeko suggested and everyone agreed.  
They ended up playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, in order to determine the pairs and they ended up with the same result as the day before.  
So Moon and Hau walked to the sports ground, while Hime and Lillie walked into the building.

* * *

Hau and Moon  
  
As they walked around a fence, Moon headed towards the grass, as she saw a blue spot between all that green.  
Hau looked around as well with a curious expression on his face:“So, Himeko seems to be alright, did anything happen after the Festival? I felt like she was a bit down.“  
„Ah, yes I talked to her about it, you see she is a bit insecure when it comes to her Pokémon. She wants to be a coordinator and practiced already with the Pokémon of the Celadon Gym trainers, since she didn't have her own Pokémon before.  
It was her first fight so she was excited and had high hopes, I guess it was just dampening her expectations. Don't worry about it, her perfectionism will get her back on her feet!“  
„You two really are close huh? She is a lot like you as far as I know!“  
„Like me? What do you mean Hau?“  
„Well, you both work hard to keep your own high standards and you both follow your dreams.“  
Moon tilted her head:“You think so? Oh hey look there!“  
The blue spot she saw before turned out to be the shorts of a boy, who stood next to girl with tennisclothes.  
The boy immediately raised his head and waved dramatically with a Pokéball before throwing it, revealing a weirdly colorful Grimer.  
„Wow, is that an alolan Grimer?! It looks really cool, hey Rotomdex keep an eye on the fight, maybe there are even more new Pokémon!“, Moon was excited for this fight.  
The little boy smiled confidently:“I'll show you my Grimer's best move! With Poison Gas, it'll poison everyone that comes at us!“  
Moon's face lit up in an instant, the tennisgirl was ready to fight against Hau as well so there was no reason to wait anylonger:“Rockruff I choose you!“  
„Go Grimer, use Poison gas!“, the boy immediately shouted as his Grimer sunk together just to expand again, while releasing a cloud of purple, poisonous gas.  
Moon just got even more excited:“Rockruff use Hyper Voice and then Rock Throw!“  
The boy watched in awe as Rockruff repelled the poison gas with the Hyper Voice but that wasn't all, when Rockruff's tail lit up and it started shooting the floating rocks around it, it used the Hyper Voice's force to strengthen the impact of the Rock Throw:“Grimer try to dodge it and use Swagger!“  
While Grimer didn't manage to dodge it, it took the hit surprisingly well and proceeded using Swagger on Rockruff.  
„No Rockruff, stay calm!“, Moon tried to keep Rockruff in check that got it's attack power buffed but also confused.  
It growled at Grimer but also at the air around it, looking quite irritated, but after a few seconds it just shook it's head, while a faint blue glow surrounded it for a moment and looked perfectly fine again:“Rockruff are you okay? If so, then use Iron Tail!“  
The fight didn't last long, Rockruff's increased attack made the Iron Tail incredibly strong and since Grimer took the Rock Throw and Hyper Voice before, it fainted pretty quick.  
The Rotomdex took some more pictures of the fight and excitedly told Moon and Hau something very interesting:“Incredible! This blue glow you just saw was the ability Own Tempo! Own Tempo prevents the Pokémon from being afflicted confusion, even if it is self-inflicted. A Pokémon with this Ability will be cured of confusion if it is confused while in battle!“  
Hau who finally finished his fight against the girl as well jumped, cheering at Rockruff and Moon with excitement:“Wow, that's so cool! So it can't get confused at all! Your fight was great too, come on let's find the ther trainers!“  
She nodded and picked up Rockruff:“You were awesome in that fight! Please take a rest now, we'll defeat all of them alright?“  
With these words and a happy bark from Rockruff, Moon called it back into it's Pokéball and continued searching for the remaining traininers on the schoolground.

* * *

Lillie and Himeko  
  
„Incredible Himeko, you improved a lot already! The fight was amazing!“, Lillie complimented her new friend after they finished their last battle.  
But Himeko just looked a bit embarassed:“Oh that's nothing...and you can just call me Hime if you like...now, where should we meet up with Moon and Hau?  
„Oh! Alright then I will call you Hime, but I really mean it. I also appreciate it a lot, that you helped me during my own fights, I never expected to manage to fight on my own like this. Thank you! And I think they wanted to meet us in front of the school again so we could head to Hau'oli City together.“, Lillie really knew how to make Himeko's face turn bright red, but atleast she always remembered such information.

„Oh, I just tried to help that's really nothing special and besides you already are a great trainer on your own Lillie, you just need some more confidence...well that coming from me is weird I know, but anyways, we should better not make them wait. Especially after Moon told me about how excited Hau is about this Malasada thing!“, Hime replied with a shy smile and picked up her Ralts to walk to the entrance of the school with Lillie.

* * *

„Hey there! How did your battles go and are you ready to see the biggest city in Alola?“, Moon shouted as soon as she saw the two girls walking towards them.  
Her cousin practially beamed at her:“You can bet we are! And our battles were great, I got the chance to test out all of my strategies for the contest and you should have seen Lillie, she was awesome!“  
„Then let's go! I am sure you will love Malasadas!“, Hau chimed and therefore the group headed to Hau'oli City.  
„Wow it's huge, it might be even bigger than Celadon City and Saffron City!“, Moon's eyes were basically sparkling when they entered the city.  
„Hmm I wouldn't say it's bigger than Celadon, but it really is a huge city and the Beach looks beautiful! So where is this Malasada Store?“, Himeko added and lifted Ralts, so it could see more of the city as well.  
Hau lead them to a store with a big Slurpuff sign, which was connected to another store with a Pancham sign:“Here we are, Slurpuff's Bakery and Pancham's Pantry!“  
Hime examined the two stores with interest:“I see, so they sell Malasadas in the bakery and at the same time they get their ingredients from the other store. I need to check out the Pantry for sure!“  
The group entered Slurpuff's Bakery which was already filled with a bunch of customers, Hau went straight to the counter and ordered a bunch of Malasadas:“I ordered a few of each flavor for all of us! We better sit outside, it's pretty full here today.“  
They just nodded in approval and looked for a free table outside, where they let their Pokémon out of their balls.  
All of them gave some Malasadas to their Pokémon first before taking a bite of the delicious treats themselves, Hau was like their Malasada guide during the entire meal:“Be careful it's still piping hot and you better not inhale when you bite into it because of the...sugar.“  
He warned them too late, Moon bit into her Malasada too early and almost burned her tongue, while Himeko didn't inhale but blew onto her Malasada because it was so hot which just ended into an explosion of powdered sugar, leaving only a white, sugary cloud behind.  
Both of the cousins looked surprised and confused at each other for a moment, but as soon as Ralts sneezed because of the powdered sugar, everyone including Lillie began to laugh.  
After they let their Malasadas cool down a bit, they enjoyed eating them and especially Ralts devoured hers, which Lillie commented about:“Your Ralts really seem to like sweets right?“  
Himeko nodded with pride:“Yes, she seems to love all kinds of sweets but her favorite food are poffins!“  
„Poffins? These are treats made from berries that originated from Sinnoh right?“, Lillie sounded honestly interested and had some quite sophisticated undertone in her voice, that threw Himeko a bit off so she just nodded in response.  
They talked like that for a while, finishing their Malasadas and having fun when Himeko finally got up and stretched:“I want to take a look at Pancham's Pantry for a minute, just wait here alright? I'll be back soon!“  
The store itself was a really nice shop with many different things from berries to exotic spices and Himeko had a really hard time to try not buying more than she needed.  
So she just bought some berries and some seeds before she paid and walked back to her friends, just in time to witness Moon pulling out her beeping egg incubator.  
She carefully placed the egg outside the incubator and held it in her arms as a tiny Pokémon found it's way out of the eggshell and slowly floating towards Moon's face:“Flabébé!“  
                                                              
Moon stared at the tiny Pokémon in awe while it nuzzled up against her face just to fly to her hand that she held up in front of her:“Hello little one...it's nice to meet you! I am Moon, welcome in our team!“  
Takumi and Rockruff surrounded them and nodded in approval while Himeko examined the flower Flabébé was holding:“Wait a minute...that flower...“  
Hau and Lillie were both admiring the fairy Pokémon but Hau focused onto the flower as well:“Is something wrong Hime? What's with the flower? I don't see anything off.“  
„Well, it's a nightblooming Ipomea alba, also known as Moonflower. It is also very rare to see a Flabébé with this kind of flower and color scheme. This must be a gift from Uncle Cecil right?“, Hime guessed and looked back to her cousin.  
„Moonflower? Dad really went all out...hmm...I have an idea, how about the name Claire, what do you think? Do you like this name?“, Moon started and Flabébé happily swirled around in the air as if to say yes.  
Suddenly Moon looked like she forgot something:“Oh right, I should call Dad. He should have his breaktime now anyways and while you're at it Rotomdex, could you please ask Claire which moves she can use at the moment?“  
„Calling „Dad“...“, the Rotomdex chimed before the screen switched to a videocall window, showing a blonde haired man with the same grey eyes as Moon in a white, futuristic looking labcoat with a silver-black logo on it.  
„Hi Dad, how are you?“, Moon waved with one hand and lifted her other towards the Rotomdex cam, so he could see Claire, that jumped up and down on it.  
„Salut, a bit tired but fine, oh and I see that your little surprise hatched! I am glad to see that everything worked out, but how are you? Are you getting used to Alola?“  
She nodded:“Yes, I am alright. Hau just invited us to eat some Malasadas, they are really delicious, you should try them Dad they taste a bit like Beignets! Oh right, guys this is my Dad! And Dad these are Lillie and Hau and you already know Hime and yes I love her, I named her Claire!“  
Hau smiled as always:“Alola Sir, the name's Hau, nice to meet you!“  
Lillie greeted him with a sheepish expression as well:“N-nice to meet you! I am Lillie.“  
„Hey, long time no see uncle Cecil and fancy uniform, seems like Æther actually got some pretty high standards. Oh and that was a really nice move to give Claire a moonflower, how did you do that?”, Hime greeted her uncle with a grin and didn't notice that Lillie's face went pale when she recognized the logo.  
Cecil laughed:”Haha, nice to meet you as well and good to see you again Himeko! Yes the Æther uniform is a bit different from my usual labcoat, the cafeteria food and dormrooms here are excellent too! Well we figured that depending on the surrounding area, the flowers of Flabébé would change. Another professor I befriended also found out that they might already have a flowerseed inside the egg because they hold a fully grown flower when they hatch. So we tested injecting different flower seeds into eggs from a Florges that Calvin actually sent to us and you see it worked.  
I didn't expect the Flabébé to change to a softer yellow and green as well but it just shows how fast they adapt to match their surroundings. Did I already mention the significant pink color of Corsolas? It is a really interesting topic...”  
“Dad please no, we don't want to distract you for too long during your break. I just wanted to thank you and see if you're okay. Will you come home this weekend? I'll be on my way to the trial grounds but mom will be happy to see you again and I will call you alright? And don't forget to watch Hime's performance on TV, she will participate in the contest tomorrow!”, Moon interrupted her father, who was just too eager to explain more of his work.  
Lillie's eyes were basically sparkling during his whole “speech”:”Oh your research is very interesting, I actually read a lot about the Corsola and Mareanie problem and the shiny theory surrounding the Corsola that the blue color is a result of camouflage in the blue water.”  
“You really made some very smart friends there Moon! But it's alright you didn't bother me, but you are right my break ends soon and of course I will be back this weekend, I already miss your mother a lot. Oh and Himeko it doesn't surprise me that you immediately recognized the flower, Erika must have taught you everything about them I assume?”  
Hime was still admiring Lillie who really seemed to be way more confident than usual when she answered her uncle:”Oh, yes! Erika told me many things about nightbloomers and other flowers...talking about flowers, aunt Miharu really liked the lavender room scent I brought with me, it's a gift from Erika! Mom also gave me Kimonos for you, I already gave them to aunt Miharu, I really hope you'll like it!”  
“Of course, but my break ends soon, I need to go now. Salut dear and goodbye Hau, Lillie and Himeko.”, Cecil added before he ended the videocall.  
Hau put his hand behind his head and looked to the girls:”Your father is really nice and he seems to know a lot about Pokémon!”  
“Yes he is, but let's go we can't just sit here the entire day. Let's take a proper look at Hau'oli City! Where should we go next?”, Moon replied with a motivated look on her face.  
“I would like to go to the Mall and look for some new clothes actually...”, Lillie answered while she petted Snowy.  
Hime nodded:”Sounds like a good idea, especially because I didn't pack a swimsuit and Moon told me that we would go to swim at the beach later and I don't think that Moon has a swimsuit either!”  
“Hey, all my other swimsuits don't fit anymore they are too small and it's not like we swim that often in Pallet Town! But clothes shopping is alright with me, what about you Hau?”  
“Oh, I don't need to buy new clothes but we can meet up at the Alola Tourist Bureau center later, I want to show you something really cool!”, Hau looked a bit uncomfortable with the idea to go shopping with three girls, so they just agreed to meet in an hour again and they went into different directions.

* * *

“Ah the air conditioning feels so good! Oh Moon look this is so cute! Wanna try it on? Pink suits you so well! And Lillie that green summerdress matches your eyes perfectly and look these glasses...”, Himeko couldn't stand still and took a many clothes from the racks and gave them to either Moon or Lillie, they had to call their Pokémon back into their balls, since the store didn't allow them inside the building.  
Moon had an amused smirk on her face:”Don't mind her Lillie, she is always this girly when it comes to new clothes, I guess that's where she's just like my aunt Kanami. She is a designer and owns some pretty popular boutique in Kanto and Kalos, maybe you heard of it, it's called Camellia.”  
“Camellia? Oh I love their clothes and design, but I only got one formal dress from them...uhm, but speaking of clothes. Do you always pick out all your own clothes?”, Lillie asked and looked at Moon and Himeko, that just handed her another swimsuit.  
Both looked at each other in confusion but nodded in sync but Hime was the first one to respond:”Yes, I mean I really like picking out clothes and combine them with accessories and so on. “  
Lillie looked down:”Oh, I..I see, you must have a great sense of style then. I love the way that you dress. I...I've always just worn the clothes that my mother wanted me to wear...”  
“What..? Really?! Okay we need to change that right now, I already gave you some clothes, I can hold them for you, while you pick out some more that you like as well and then we are all going to try something on one after another aaaand you will pick out the ones you like, deal?”, Himeko's eyes were basically stars in that moment while her cousin sighed.  
“And here we go again...you have a huge problem with fashion Hime!”  
“Fashion is never a problem! Besides don't you think it's fun to help Lillie find her own style? Rhetorical quetsion, of course it is!”, with these words she took the remaining clothes out of Lillies hands and pushed her towards the clothing racks.  
She looked overwhelmed at first but then she found the first clothes, that she liked and started looking for the right size and ended up with a bunch of dresses and swimsuits.  
Meanwhile Moon and Hime had picked some clothes out for themselves and so all three girls went to the fitting room.  
Moon was the first to try on some clothes and quickly decided to buy a shirt with hibiscus flowers on it, a new hat and a pair of shorts and sandals, but also added a pink, white and green Bikini to it.  
Lillie went after her into the changing room and tried on the jadegreen and white summerdress Himeko gave her earlier and bought that together with a white hoodie and skirt set and a white and blue swimsuit with ribbons, she looked genuinely happy and excited to pick out her own outfit.  
Hime changed really fast, she only tried the clothes on to see if it was the right size, since she already decided which ones she wanted to buy and went straight to the cash register after changing back into her normal clothes.  
The cashier Lady was wearing an expensive looking business outfit and looked at the clothes the girls were buying with a smile:”Ah, the new Lurantis and Ninetales swimsuit collection a good choice! The green summerdress is also a part of our bestsellers the hidden gem summer collection oh and the lavender Vivillon suits your skintone pretty well. You have good tastes. Here, please visit us again!”  
“Now, Hau wanted to meet us at the Alola Tourist bureau? Does anyone know where that is?”, Moon asked but Lillie and Hime both shook their heads, although Hime took out her Rotomdex.  
“Hey Rotomdex, could you please show us the way to the tourist bureau? You have a map right?”, Hime asked it and it instantly floated in front of them with a map showing their current location and their desired destination.  
“Let's go then!”

* * *

“Alola! Over here!”, Hau jumped in front of the Tourist Bureau, next to him were Pichu and Litten, laughing and jumping as well.  
Moon had to smile as well as soon as she saw them cheering:”Hey Hau, hope we didn't make you wait for too long, we got our swimsuits so we can go swimming real soon but tell me, what's that surprise you wanted to show us?”  
“You'll see, come follow me!”, Hau chimed and entered the Tourist Bureau where he went straight to the counter.  
A lady with tanned skin and brown hair welcomed them and Hau greeted her as well before pulling out his own Rotom Dex:”Hey Miss. Is it true that you can get some kinda special gift if you have a Rotom Dex?”  
“My goodness, you get the news fast! Hardly anyone has a Rotom Dex, but it is true that we have a special item to go with it. It's our very own Poké Finder, here you go!”, the lady added the upgrade to the Rotom Dex of Hau and did the same with the others.  
Himeko started to examine her Dex:”So it's like a camera with the extra that it can focus on Pokémon automatically?”  
The woman nodded:”Yes, your Rotom Dex will also be able to shoot photos on it's own, so you can also take pictures during a fight or while catching a new Pokémon, these pictures can also be directly uploaded on your Social Media like Pokégram!”  
“I see...thanks! This will come in handy when we're at the beach! Come on guys, I really don't wanna miss out, let's hurry!”, Moon responded and rushed to the entrance, where she was stuck for a moment, because she kept pushing the door instead of pulling it, like Lillie did when she caught up to her.  
Once they were out, a lot of noise disturbed the peace of Hau'oli City, Himeko looked around in confusion since everything seemed to be okay just a few minutes ago, then she spotted a bunch of thugs harrassing a girl in alolan dance clothes, who tried desperately to keep them away from her little Pikipek:”What's with the commotion over there? Who are these guys?”  
“This is Team Skull, a group of people that like to make trouble and steal Pokémon. They usually harrass locals and only approach tourists in groups because they don't wanna risk losing against them if it's a foreign Pokémon with unknown moves and types. They are quite a huge problem in Alola.”, Hau explained.  
Moon clenched her fists:”How can they just be such cowards and not only try to steal others Pokémon but team up because they are afraid of losing? And why didn't I hear of them before if they are such a huge problem?”  
Hau looked a bit helpless:”Well, Tutu and the other Kahuna and captains try their best but lately they seem to organize themselves and they keep growing because most of them are delinquents that have nowhere to go or people that failed their island trial...also Alola earns a lot from tourism, and a huge group of thugs stealing Pokémon doesn't sound too appealing for a vacation so most of the travelling companies keep quiet about it...”  
Hime looked worried, so did Lillie but Lillie also looked scared and nervous and started clutching her bag but Moon didn't even look angry anymore, she looked seriously pissed:”Well they won't steal from that one! Hey you idiots there, stop in an instant!”  
Her cousin sighed and followed her, she might have to hold Moon back in case she starts an actual fight instead of a Pokémon fight.  
Both Team Skull grunts stopped trying to grab the Pikipek and the girl used the opportunity to run away, the two of them looked dumbfounded first but suddenly their faces seemed to lit up as they eyed the island trial amulets that the friends had attached to their bags.  
They started to do something that faintly seemed like dancing:”Yo, you wanna throw us a bone and hand over those island amulets now?”  
“You wish! Stop harrassing other people and piss off you little shi...”, Moon began but Himeko dragged her a step back and Moon nodded with a still annoyed look on her face.  
The other Skull grunt started talking as well when he saw that she was dragged back:”Pff, so what? We hate the island challenge, yo! And every kid fool stupid enough to try it!”  
“Yo, let's check these fools. Two on Two, you gonna get rekt!”, the first grunt added and both started throwing Pokéballs but not without posing while doing it.  
“Yo, check out ma mad Pokémon skills you lil brats!”, the second grunt shouted as their Pokémon appeared out of the red light beams, a zubat and a salandit.  
“What in the world....how are they talking like that? Urgh whatever, let's do this Moon. Come out Azura!”, Hime said and threw her own Pokéball.  
“Sure, let's teach these dumbasses a lesson! I count on you Takumi!”, Takumi flew up as soon as he got out and focused on Zubat.

* * *

Moon looked concerned to Hime for a moment, but her cousin seemed totally different from her first fight, she looked determined and compared to Moon calm, but she knew that Himeko must be just as angry as her, just not showing it.  
The first grunt yelled at his Zubat:”Zubat attack that flying jerk with supersonic and then venoshock, yo!”  
“Dodge it and counter with peck and astonish!”, Moon reacted in an instant, while her rowlet flew in zig zag patterns, dodging the enemy attacks just before taking a sharp turn and hitting the confused zubat with his combinated attacks.  
Meanwhile the salandit grunt made weird gestures while commanding his Pokémon:”Poison Gas and Scratch!”  
The popplio tried to dodge it but got hit with the poison gas:”Stay calm Azura, we got this. Use water pulse to get through the gas, then counter it with aqua jet!”  
Azura endured the pain of the poison and shot the water pulse directly through the remaining poison gas, now that the path was free, the salandit, who barely dodged the water pulse and now tried to still use Scratch, had to face Azura who used her powerful aqua jet to hit it directly.  
Moon smirked seeing how the battles went on and nodded as Himeko looked to her, both of them inhaled and suddenly shouted at the same time:”Switch!”  
Their Pokémon understood and switched positions immediately, Hime then started:”Azura use Aqua Jet to get up and then Iron Tail on Zubat!”  
Her Popplio obeyed and spiraled into the air, using it's Aqua Jet, just to hit the Zubat with a powerful Iron Tail.  
Moon didn't mess around either, a victorious smile on her face as she shouted:”Takumi, use Sky Attack!”  
Hime stared at her cousin in surprise:”It knows Sky Attack but when did you...?”  
At the same moment, Takumi darted from the sky and k.o'ed the salandit in one last hit, Moon exhaled with a smirk and a slight hint of disappointment on her face:”Well that was easier than expected.”  
The Team Skull grunts called their defeated Pokémon back and tried to act cool:”No fair, I was playing a different game!”  
His friend yelled as well:”Let's get up out of this port bro! Nobody has to know about this!”  
As they ran away, the other grunt added:”We don't need your wack lil' amulets anyways! Wouldn't even take 'em, if you gave 'em to us!”  
Hau cheered:”Wow, you two were awesome! And how you knew to switch the opponents in the right moment..they won't come back too soon!”  
Moon looked a bit embarassed but quickly gave her Rowlet a high-five before searching for a potion in her bag, while Himeko picked up Azura and gave her a pecha berry to heal her from the poison.  
After that she took out two poffins and gave each of the Pokémon one as Lillie rushed over to them to heal them before Moon could even find her own potions:”Oh, I couldn't look all the time but you were really doing great! I hope the girl doesn't have to experience this ever again..”  
Just as they were about to respond, Moon's face turned a bit pale as if she's just seen a ghost, resulting into the rest of the group to follow her gaze.  
A girl with middle-length, black curls that were tied up to two braids and red eyes in a black and orange-red summer dress was standing there with a houndoom next to her, examining Moon with a look of disgust on her face.  
Moon snapped out of her state of confusion and disbelief and instead didn't show any emotion:”Alice.”  
The girl yawned and looked at Moon with a mix of pity and a really ugly smile:”Ohh, Moon I didn't expect to meet you here in Alola, although I heard that you moved. I saw your battle it was...well let's say I could see your efforts. How is your goal to become a Pokémon champ going? Oh, I forgot , Alola doesn't even have a Pokémon League! Oh, did I hit a sensitive spot, ah I am so sorry, you don't mind forgiving an old friend right? Well I am going to participate in the contest tomorrow with my gorgeous Houndoom here, you might wanna watch a real performance.”  
Moon just glared at her, if looks could kill, then her stormgrey eyes would have been murdering that snob in that exact moment.  
The group on the other side had mixed reactions, Hau couldn't decide if he should stare at the now extremely pissed off Moon or Alice, Lillie gasped in shock as she couldn't believe someone would insult another person this directly in front of others and Himeko clenched her fists but looked very calm, just keeping her eyes on the girl who dared to offend her beloved cousin in front of her.

* * *

After a moment of silence, Alice noticed the others and her nasty smile turned into a faked sweet one:”Oh my, you must be the daughter of Kanami Sachi right? That great designer? I heard about you during my time at school from Moon and that you are also friends with the Gym Leader Erika, I can't express how sorry I feel for you.  
It must be really hard to bear with such a cousin as a highly respected person like you. I love all of Camellia's designs by the way. I was about to visit a very popular restaurant near the beach, what do you say? Don't worry you don't have to be bothered with that relative of yours.”  
She delibaretely ignored Lillie and Hau and apparently also the anger right under the surface of Hime's cold expression, which turned into a dangerous smile:”Oh thanks for the compliment, but I pass. I'd rather not spend any more time talking to entitled trash like you. Besides I am looking forward to the contest...if you manage to make it past the first round, I will be there too.”  
Alice's face fell and she looked obviously insulted:”Uhm EXCUSE ME? Who do you think you-”  
Himeko's almost black eyes kept staring at her, as she cut her off:”You are excused, now kindly fuck off. I was enjoying a nice day with my dear cousin and our awesome friends and won't deal with scum like you today. I will take care of you tomorrow but for now you better move your pretentious ass out of our way as long as I'm being nice. I think I already lost more than enough braincells while talking to you, thanks.”  
Her friends stared at her, as Himeko stated before that she was strongly against cursing and the use of “bad words” and Moon knew that Hime only did that when she was really angry, but she couldn't help but feel proud of her cousin as she made Alice shut her mouth...although she was currently staring in disbelief at Himeko with an open mouth, as she wasn't used to people actually talking back to her or even insult her.  
She opened and closed her mouth many times and looked like a magicarp out of water while turning beet red before finally just turning around and stomping off, as she didn't know how to handle that kind of situation.  
The tension left the entire group and all exhaled in relief, Moon finally spoke up:”Oh my...these were some pretty heavy insults for someone who doesn't even let me say “shitheads”, thank you Hime, but you didn't have to do that, especially provoking her before the contest...I can defend myself even without your help.”  
But she only shook her head:”No, I couldn't just listen to her and she made me mad, please ignore the insult part...and don't worry, I won't make her lose tomorrow.”  
Lillie seemed surprised but not as scared anymore as she was a few seconds ago:”You...are not?”  
“I am not...well not only, I will make her regret every single word she said about Moon. But let's not let this ruin our mood, we wanted to go to the beach remember?”, Hime suddenly changed the topic and started walking without really knowing if she was heading into the right direction.  
Hau had a weird expression on his face that Moon couldn't quite read before he smiled again like his usual cheery self and went after Himeko to turn her into the right direction, while the other two followed.

* * *

They quickly changed into their swimsuits in the changing cabins that were all around the beach and chose a free spot to put their towels, from where they would be able to see the sunset later.  
The friends let their Pokémon out that quickly ran towards the ocean, except for Litten that stopped right in front of the water and the two Rockruffs, that looked at each other as if to challenge the other one to go in first.  
The three girls looked at each other since they were wearing brandnew swimwear, but Hau beamed at them:”Wow, you three really look great!”  
The four then proceeded to go swimming, Hau jumped in first...literally, he splashed water all over the place and Moon followed soon as well, Lillie seemed to hesitate first but joined in after seeing them having so much fun, while Hime got dragged in by her cousin.  
They had a lot of fun just splashing each other with water and playing with their Pokémon.  
They've spend a lot of time just swimming and enjoying the beach, Hau and Moon even had a competition about who would reach a rock on the other side of the beach first and tried out mantine surfing, while Lillie dived with Himeko, who followed her popplio underwater to see some strange Pokémon like a really colorful and odd looking fish and a black cucumber-shaped thing with pink spikes all over it's body.  
They even found some pink corsola, but after they suddenly hid inside their little coral caves and the girls heard a muffled scream, they swam to the surface.  
                                                             
Hime spotted a girl with red pigtails in a green swimsuit looking frozen in shock as she could only watch a mareanie clutching at a chespin that struggled and tried to escape it's grasp.  
She reacted immediately:”Lillie please give me a hand, the chespin needs to land somewhere to get away quickly, can you let Snowy freeze a path on the water to the girl after Azura frees it?”  
Lillie nodded so Hime proceeded to help the chespin escape:”Azura use Aqua Jet and Iron Tail to help Chespin!”  
Azura dashed out of the ocean, still encased in water, to maximize the impact of the Iron Tail, that forced the mareanie to drop the chespin.  
At the same time Lillie held Snowy up, to make it easier for it to aim:”Snowy freeze a path for chespin please!”  
The white Vulpix inhaled and used an attack that Hime never saw it using before, it was Icebeam and it froze a solid slide to the red haired girl while chespin and Azura were still in the air.  
Chespin landed without a problem and slid straight towards the girl, while Azura stayed on the ice platform as Hime looked to her:”Azura, now bubble it up and use disarming voice!”  
The weakened mareanie couldn't resist the popplio as it got imprisoned in a water bubble and then blown away by the disarming voice, getting carried away before the bubble popped.  
Meanwhile the girl was swimming back to the beach with her chespin and Hime and Lillie followed her to make sure she was okay, of course Lillie went to their spot to get some healing items from her bag while Hime walked to the girl:”Hey, are you alright? My friend Lillie is getting some healing potions and an antidote. My name is Himeko by the way, but you can just call me Hime if you like.”  
The girl hugged her chespin and looked really grateful:”Thank you! We were in some trouble right there, this is my partner Chespie and my name's Mairin! You two were awesome! Really, thank you for your help!”  
As soon as she finished, Lillie came back, accompanied by Hau and Moon:”Hey, Lillie told us what happened, is everything alright?”  
Lillie asked Mairin to hold Chespie out, so she could treat it's wounds, which she did, while the other two introduced themselves.  
When she was done, Hime looked to Lillie and Snowy:”You two were great out there and to top it off, Snowy even used a new move!”  
Lillie smiled sheepishly:”Oh...thanks, I actually used a technical machine this morning, but we didn't have an opportunity to try it out, so I weren't sure if it worked...but I am glad that we could help!”  
Hime smiled as Moon looked to Mairin:”That was some good timing, that the two of them were close, are you alone here?”  
But Mairin shook her head:”No, I am travelling with the greatest travelpartner ever! He is the strongest trainer you will ever see and his Charizard is super strong! But he already left the beach to check something out, I think it was something about these weird crystals, but I know where to find him, so we are fine!”  
“Ah I see, but if you still need some help, you can just ask us! Are you for vacation in Alola or to research these crystals you're talking about?”, Hime asked and was wondering if she meant the Z-Crystals.  
“Nah, we are really fine and I don't want to bother you. We are here to research these crystals but also to help a Pokémon professor with his research. But you could call it a vacation, I mean we will watch the contest tomorrow in the new Hau'oli contest hall, I am so excited! You see in Kalos, where we are from, we have showcases instead of contests and there is a friend of mine who is a really awesome performer, but she is currently on Akala so I won't see her tomorrow.  
But watching performances is so cool and they are always so beautiful! I want to try them out sometime too, but I want to watch one first!”, Mairin spoke very fast, but the group could still understand what she said so they said their goodbyes, as Hime had a small smirk on her face, as she was looking forward to see Mairin at the contest hall.  
As they slowly walked back to their spot, Hime jokingly said to Moon:”I didn't know that Red had a travel partner.”

* * *

“Alright, it is almost time for the sunset. I heard that there is a cave with rare Pokémon that is usually underwater during the day, but now the waterlevel should be low enough to enter it. Don't wait for me, I'll be back real soon!”, Moon told them and ran off before anyone could say something, so they went back to their towels and sat down, enjoying the sun.  
Suddenly Hau looked to Himeko and seemed seriously concerned:”Hey Hime, I know it might be a bit too much but would you mind telling us about that Alice girl earlier? It seemed like Moon knew her pretty well and that this wasn't the first time for both of you...I mean you don't have to answer it if you don't want to, but I was just curious because you two looked so nervous and angry.”  
Lillie looked worried but Hime just sighed and shook her head:”No, it's okay. It is just...a really long story. So, you better hold on.  
You see, my mom has a Camellia store in Kalos as well, when she was about to open it, she and aunt Miharu travelled to Lumiose city to prepare everything and take care of the shop before handing it to mom's friend Colette.  
That was years before Moon and I were even born, at the same time, there was uncle Cecil, who is a native Kalosian and at the time raising a laboratory with his friend Professor Sycamore.  
My aunt fell in love with him and married him a few months later.  
He moved to Pallet Town with and for her, working under Professor Oak but they had to temporarily move to Saffron City for a few years and Moon went to Highschool there at one of the most prestigious private schools in Kanto.  
That was also the time where we spent the most time together, so I noticed her changing real quick.  
The thing is, some people in Kanto have the mindset that foreigners are exciting and cool, but being a “pure” kantonean is even more important.  
But Moon didn't look like kalosian, except for her eyes and she didn't grow up in Kalos, so her only interesting aspect for her classmates was speaking kalosian, which wasn't very impressive, since it's taught at these kind of schools.  
If a foreigner with, let's say blonde hair and blue eyes show up at the school, everyone would try to befriend them and learn more about their culture, but so called “half-bloods” are not popular in Kanto.  
Especially because Moon grew up with Red, Blue and Leaf, the three legendary trainers from Pallet Town.  
Red is like a big brother to Moon and as the strongest trainer in Kanto, a lot of her classmates were jealous.  
All of this combined led to bullying at school and when they found out that she wanted to become a champ herself one day, it only got worse.  
I couldn't do much for her, they always acted nice when I was around, since I am full kantonean and my mom is well known around Kanto.  
As you can tell, I hate and despise these kind of people and I hate even more what they did to Moon, but she is the strongest person I know, so I try my best to support her.  
Which is also why I am so glad that you are such awesome friends, you accepted her so quickly and just as she is and I am really grateful for that.”

* * *

Moon  
  
She had her Pokémon with her, but only Takumi and Claire were out, flying next to her as Rockruff was too afraid of the water.  
The cave itself was breathtaking, it was cool inside and at the bottom of it was a wide path of oceanwater, that was flowing in from outside, while it was flanked by wet, white sand.  
The stone walls reflected the patterns of the glistening water below, as she went deeper in, the water got deeper as well, to the point that she ended up in front of a pool of water inside the part of the cave, where it was the biggest.  
When she looked up, she could see that the ceiling was higher as well and some sparkling crystals inside the walls gave the reflections an even prettier look.  
While she looked around inside the cave, she heard a splash and turned around to see Claire dodging a Magicarp, that angrily tried to jump out of the water, as Moon could see that Claire was teasing it and didn't understand that it didn't want to play with her:”Claire, stop it. I don't think it's fun for the Magicarp.”  
Claire stopped and flew back just as the Magicarp jumped out again in rage but the poor thing ended up throwing itself out of the water and couldn't manage to get back into it.  
Moon immediately rushed to it to help it but it struggled and actually tackled her, but she could barely maintain her balance as Takumi and Claire helped her:”Okay, a magicarp that knows tackle...you don't see that everyday. But come on little friend, I am just trying to help you getting back into the water.”  
It tried to attack her again, but this time Moon took the hit and put her arms around it, which resulted into her falling but she got up real quick and carried the still struggling Magicarp to the water, while petting the ferocious fish, as she liked to call magicarps because of their evolution form, to the pool.  
When she put it back into the water, it stared at her with it's blank expression and then disappeared into the depths of the pond again.  
“Well, we didn't find a rare Pokémon, but atleast we could help and we got to see this pretty cave, so it was worth it, right you two?”, Moon smiled at her partners, as she turned around to leave the cave, she noticed a boy with an umbreon.  
He was wearing black and red clothes, that looked a bit ripped and he looked weirdly familiar with his blonde hair and green eyes...or eye, half of his face was covered by his hair, which made him look very edgy, especially with the pose he was striking with his hands, but she just tried to ignore that:”Uhm...hi? Looks like we weren't the only ones looking for rare Pokémon.”  
He didn't say anything and walked past her, completely ignoring her, so she just shrugged and left with her Pokémon, what a weird guy.  
As she walked away, Gladion noticed ripples on the water surface and small bubbles, that seemed to follow the strange girl he just met.  
When she slowly disappeared from his view, he had a smirk on his face, he saw the whole thing how she just helped that stubborn magicarp, despite being directly attacked.  
Moon was almost out of the cave when she heard that splash again and turned around:”Did you jump out of the water again? See I can't put you back into the water all the ti-”  
The Magicarp was right in front of her, where the waterpath got shallow again so it couldn't follow her any further.  
It looked her right in the eye and didn't move an inch, as if it was waiting for her to react, so she bent down to see what it wanted:”Hey, what's the problem? Do you want to get out? I can carry you to the ocean if you want, or you could wait until the cave fills up again.”  
The Magicarp didn't move or react, while Claire flew into her bag and appeared with a Pokéball a few moments later again, the Pokéball was empty as Moon found out when she took it:”So...do you want to join us on our journey Magicarp?”  
Now it swam in a circle and stopped in front of her again, which she took as a yes and held the Pokéball out for it, so it tapped the button on it with it's head and got caught after a few minutes, just to be released by Moon again:”Welcome in our team Magicarp! Let's go back now, I'll have to show you to my friends!”  
It splashed happily as she called it back to the ball again so she could carry it out of the cave and waved at her friends that were still sitting on their towels and released Magicarp outside in the ocean to show them:”Hey guys, look who joined our team! This is my Magicarp!”  
“Congrats Moon!”, Hau chimed but he and Lillie stared at her for a while until Hime walked up to her and said:”I told them about it. I am really sorry Moon.”  
Moon looked at her cousin for a moment, unsure what to do but then she shook her head:”No it's fine, but I don't want-”  
“But we don't pity you Moon! I actually admire you for your bravery it must have been really hard to endure such horrible people, I was already shocked when we met this Alice person, I don't think I could do it. Please know that we will support you Moon!”, Lillie's sudden outburst surprised all of them, but it ended up in a huge group hug before they all sat down to watch the beautiful sunset with their Pokémon.

* * *

After it got dark, they quickly went to change back into their normal clothes and followed Hau, who guided them through the streets of Hau'oli City to a lively restaurant, that was quite full, but as they knew, he had a reservation for them, so the waitress quickly showed them their table before bringing them glasses with cold water and the menu.  
“So, what are we trying today Hau?”, Hime asked when the waitress came back to take their orders and looked at the wide variety of food on the menu, they even had an entire dessert section.  
He smiled and pointed at one of the meals on the main dish page:”This is classic alolan style Poke! Four of them please!”  
The waitress wrote it down on her notepad and walked away soon after, while they took out some food for their Pokémon.  
Moon noticed that Lillie had her hands inside her bag while she watched Snowy eat and heard some chewing noises from it, before piecing it altogether:”Lillie you took Nebby with you?!”  
The blonde girl almost let go of the bag but put herself together after a moment:”Y-yes...I couldn't let it out before but I made sure it wasn't too hot in there and I gave Nebby enough to eat, but it was a bit sad that it couldn't watch the sunset with us. Please don't mind!”  
The three of them sighed but nodded in agreement since she couldn't just leave Nebby behind after all.  
When the food came, Moon and Himeko took out their Rotomdexes and took pictures of the food to upload it on Pokégram before Lillie explained to them what was in there:”I've read that classic Poke is made with sushirice and a fish called Ahi in alolan. It is usually seasoned with alolan salt, limu, alolan for seaweed, white onions, chili peppers, sesame oil and inamona.”  
Moon looked a bit confused but also hungry:”Inamona? What is that?”  
Now it was Hau who explained:”Inamona is roasted candlenut, also known as Kukui, like the professor!”  
Before they could waste any more time they all began eating and all of them immediately sighed in comfort.  
The ahi was almost melty and really fresh and the spices topped it all off, it was a perfect meal to end the day but Hau insisted on dessert:”We'll have an original custard Malasada, an Aguave berry cake roll, a mago berry Lilikoi shaved ice and a chocolate haupia meringue pie!”  
Their desserts were placed on the table by the waitress who received a “Mahalo” from Hau who explained to Moon that lilikoi was basically just alolan for passho berry, haupia was pamtree berry and mahalo meant “thank you”.  
The desserts didn't disappoint, they tasted divine and Moon finished her cake roll in one go:”Hey Hau, how do you say delicious or tasty in alolan?”  
Her friend with the dark green hair had just happily devoured his malasada when he answered:”If you wanna say delicious you say 'ono!”  
“Well the food was really 'ono just as you said yesterday! Thanks!”, Moon replied, they all ended up splitting the payment up so everyone paid an equal amount before they drank out their water and went to the nearest Pokémon Center to rent their rooms.  
After that eventful day, they quickly made themselves ready to go to bed and fell asleep in an instant.

* * *

The next day they got up early and had breakfast at the Café section of the Pokémon Center before heading off to the contest hall, which was newly built.  
It was a bit early but Hime insisted on going sooner because she still had to register for the contest itself and needed her contest pass.  
They entered the building and went to the counter, where the receptionist lady asked her to put her trainer pass inside the slid of the registration machine, while Hime did so, she looked to the others:”Are you sure you don't want to participate too?”  
Moon shook her head:”Nah, I am fine with the trials, making things look pretty isn't much of my style, but what about you Lillie? Snowy is really cute and ice type attacks always look great.”  
Hau declined as well but nodded when Moon asked Lillie, but she looked embarassed:”Oh..no..thanks but..ehh, maybe next time. I don't even know how contests work so...”  
Hime took her Contest pass card and looked at Lillie:”You can still get your contest pass then, I mean you can watch this one and participate in the next contest, what do you say?”  
She finally gave in and got her contest pass as well, while the receptionist explained:”With these cards you will be able to participate in any contest in the Alola region. Here are also items that you will need in the future, please feel free to take them with you. These are a ribbon box for the ribbons you won in contests, ball capsules, a few seals and of course the rule book. I wish you good luck in the contest!”  
“Alright, thanks. I will go to the dressing room now, wish me luck guys!”, Hime told her friends before walking off, while the others went to the stage hall, to find some good seats to watch the performances, there was something great about to start.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, yeah I hate bullies and you will see how Alice will perform during the contest in the next chapter.  
> Also this was the first encounter of Gladion and Moon, although they didn't really talk to each other and  
> did you notice which trainer Mairin was talking about? If you do, you'll get a cookie! :D
> 
> Art credits:  
> Background Mandala: Yuè-hēi - 月黑  
> Moonflower Flabébé: Kagehana/Kittyhana(me)  
> Swimsuit Himeko: Popza10CM
> 
> Teams:  
> Moon:  
> \- Takumi ♂ Rowlet  
> \- Rockruff ♀  
> \- Claire ♀ Flabébé  
> \- Magicarp ♂ 
> 
> Hime:  
> \- Ralts(shiny) ♀  
> \- Velouria ♀ Rockruff  
> \- Azura ♀ Popplio
> 
> Hau:  
> \- Litten ♂  
> \- Pichu ♂
> 
> Lillie:  
> \- Snowy ♀ Alola Vulpix  
> \- Nebby / Cosmog


End file.
